


The Prince's Concert

by Bookgirl318



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgirl318/pseuds/Bookgirl318
Summary: At the annual Prince's Foundation Holiday Benefit Concert, Prince Peeta Mellark is entranced by singer Katniss Everdeen.





	The Prince's Concert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historywriter2007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this gift historywriter2007!

“Your seat is right here, your Highness.” 

 

As soon as the velvet curtain was pulled back and the air and light from the theater filled his senses, Peeta’s spine straightened and his face immediately drew into a smile. As always, the announcement of his arrival drew every eye upon him.  Normally he hated attention thrust upon him, but tonight the prince embraced it.  It was for the children, the families who need him, needed the Foundation for support in the difficult months ahead.

 

Peeta waved at the crowd and then took his seat.  There were five chairs prepared in the royal box, but only two would be taken.  He had invited his brothers, but both claimed they had more important matters to attend to.  He should really stop trying to gain their support for his causes.  At least his father, the King, allowed him to put together this holiday benefit concert.

 

At least one other chair would be occupied.  Peeta’s secretary, and best friend, Finnick Odair casually sat next to him.  A terrible flirt but hard worker, he had met his mate during University and they hit it off so well that his friend was willing to pick up and leave his home near the sea in District 4 to come and work for him in the hills of the Kingdom of District 12.  To make up for being so inland, his friend could be found most days at Twelve’s large Natatorium.

 

“Looks like they’ve put together a great line up.”  FInnick commented while browsing through the program.   “We’ve got punk rock with Johanna Mason, Electronica with Beetee and Wiress, and Jazz ballad singer Katniss Everdeen from the Seam District.”

 

“It sounds great.  At least it will get my mind off of other issues.”

 

Finnick smirked. “Ahhh….women.”

 

He sighed.  For the past year his parents, along with the press and the entire country had been obsessed with his love life, wanting him to find his princess.  They watch his every date,  every move when it came to women.  Peeta, of course, wasn’t in a rush.  He didn’t want to just marry anyone.  He truly wanted to find love.    It would happen someday.  He just wished they would leave him alone about it.

 

But tonight, was for the Foundation.  He planned to just sit back and enjoy.  He read through his program and before Peeta knew it, the concert began.

 

Johanna Mason sang, or more appropriately screamed, her way through Jingle Bell Rock.  Wiress and Beetee followed up with a Trans-Siberian Orchestra like version of Carol of the Bells.  The Prince was thoroughly enjoying himself through it all and he could feel himself relax in his seat.

 

It was then that Katniss Everdeen appeared on stage.  She was fairly new to the music industry, but was making headway fast, and had two hit singles from her first record and was about to go on tour and release her second album.  She was a rising star, that was for sure.

Peeta took a good look on the stage.  She was a petite woman, dark, almost black hair intricately woven into braids.  He wasn’t close enough to quite catch her eyes, but he could see that they were intense, not matter what color they were.

 

The orchestra began a familiar melody.   _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_   One of Peeta’s favorites.  He already felt ten times lighter.  His worries slipping away.

 

And then she sang. And he was completely enthralled  It was a low smoky voice that resonated throughout the theater.  She had total command of the stage as she sang.  And total command of him.  Her voice completely blew Peeta away.  Everything and everyone else seemed to disappear around him.  It was just her singing the wistful lyrics.

 

When the song finished, the world came into focus again.  The prince shook his head to bring himself back into focus.  He stood up with the entire crowd to applaud her efforts.  The young woman smiled and waved before leaving the stage.  He watched her confident walk.

 

Finnick noticed, too. “Your highness. Um…Peeta?”  He waved his hand in front of Peeta’s face. “It’s time to go backstage.  To personally meet and thank the talent for participating tonight.”

 

‘”Right.  Let’s go then.”

 

As the prince headed backstage, for some strange reason he felt his nerves rising up.  Meeting people didn’t normally make him feel this way. Peeta could take five guesses as to why, but he really needed only one.

 

He was welcomed into each dressing room and let out a breath each time when he saw it was not her.  He took a few minutes with each singer and musician to give them his thanks for being a part of the event and took the obligatory photos.  Until he made it to the final dressing room.  He knocked on the door.

 

“Just a moment!” a female voice called out.

 

A few seconds later the door swung open and there she was.  It said something about her that even though she had been onstage only fifteen minutes before, Katniss was already out of her stage costume and into jeans and a sweatshirt.  He hair and makeup were still done, though.  And her eyes, he finally saw the smoky grey that shined brilliantly.   She was beautiful.  As the young woman noticed who was standing at her door, she smirked.

 

“Good evening, Ms. Everdeen.”  Peeta croaked as he reached out his hand.  Katniss put out her own hand and as she touched his, he felt a small spark of electricity that unnerved him even more than he already was.  She gave a quick shake before releasing.

 

“Good evening your Highness.”

 

“I didn’t want to take too much of your time, but I wanted to personally thank you for performing tonight and supporting the Mellark Leukemia Foundation.  It means so much to me.”

 

“It’s my pleasure,” she smiled fully now.  “I know what it’s like to have someone you love  suffer through that horrible disease.  The Foundation was a huge help.”

 

He had no idea.  “I’m glad  Family member?”

 

“My sister, Prim. Just finished treatments six months ago.”

 

He could see the love shining in her eyes as she mentioned her sibling.  “I’m so sorry.  How is she doing?”

 

“Still weak sometimes, but her last scans showed her to be in remission, thank God.”

 

Peeta smiled fully. “That’s fantastic.  I will pray she continues to remain that way. Consider yourself one of the lucky ones.”

 

“Thank you.  I do.  Every day.”

 

The photographer asked them to get together then, and Peeta went to stand by her side.  As the countdown went to one, Katniss suddenly spoke into his ear. 

 

“Thank you for the Foundation’s support.  It saved Prim.”

 

He turned to look at her beauty.  “You’re so welcome.”  She looked back at him and he could feel the electricity in the glance.  It was at that moment that the flash went off.

 

“That’s perfect!  I got it.”  The photographer turned to leave.  Peeta broke out of his trance long enough to smile at her and shake her hand.

 

“Thank you once again. I’ll definitely have to buy your new record.”

 

“I hope you do and that you like it.  The fourth song is my favorite.”

 

“I’ll be sure to check it out.”

 

“Your highness.  We need to move on.  It’s time for your speech.” Finnick interrupted.

 

“Right.  Well, Miss Everdeen.  I wish you all the best of luck on your tour.”

 

“Thank you.  All the best to you, as well.  Happy Holidays.”

 

“Happy Holidays.” Peeta turned toward the door at that point and as much as he didn’t want to, he decided to leave.   As he opened the door to exit, Peeta noticed Finnick handing something to Katniss out of the corner of his eye.  Although curious, he couldn’t show it at this time.  He would have to remember to ask later.

 

The prince made his way towards the grand staircase in the lobby where he was supposed to give a speech declaring what a grand event it had been, and to thank those who had taken the time and effort putting it together and participating.  He had spent a good couple of hours the previous day going through it all in his mind, making not of all the names he needed to mention.  When it came to the Foundation, he never wanted to forget all the people who had contributed.

 

But right now, all he could think about was dark hair, silver eyes, and a voice like an angel. Peeta replayed his meeting with her over in his head, taking in every little moment.

 

His head was completely in the clouds to the point where Finnick snapped at him.  “Peeta, you need to focus.”

 

This slightly got his back on track...  “Focus…speech…right.”

 

As he neared where the crowd of reporters stood and the base of the staircase, the lights were bright, and noise was distracting.  Peeta took a deep breath and smiled.  Always begin with a smile.

 

On his next breath, he searched his memory for the words to begin his speech.  He had spent so much time writing and memorizing them.

 

And tonight he couldn't remember a single one.

 

“Ummm….” The microphone only amplified the situation.  “Oh, yes….thank you.”  He could hear whispers and see heads turning to each other and puzzled expressions.

 

Peeta decided to take one more deep breath.  “There. Yes, thank you.”  He gave a little scoff with a smile.  “It seems that I have been so taken by tonight, and one young lady in particular, that I am literally speechless.  I had a whole rundown written up and I can not for the life of me remember any of it. I am thankful for the amazing success of the evening.  I hope you will accept my apologies and know that I appreciate everyone involved with tonight for all of their efforts. Thank you.”

 

He turned away then, already mentally bashing himself for making a complete fool of himself in front of the cameras.  Finnick was by him in seconds.

 

“What happened there, mate?”

 

“You heard me.  I went completely blank.”

 

“That’s never happened before, has it?”

 

Peeta shook his head. “No, never.   I was just…distracted.”

 

Finnick smiled knowingly. “Distracted, huh?  You really were smitten, weren’t you?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t play coy.  I saw what happened in that dressing room. You were like a love-sick puppy .”

 

Peeta didn’t even try to deny it.  “I can’t explain it.  There’s just something about Katniss.  She’s amazing.”

 

“Well, good news is that it looks like she was just as interested in you and you are in her.”

 

“Really?  You think so?”

 

“Definitely.” His friend nodded.

 

“Well, maybe I’ll just do something about that.” 

 

 Finnick’s smile was now like the Cheshire cat.  “Then it’s a good thing that I gave her your private phone number, then, isn’t it?”

 

“You what?  Finnick!”

 

“Why are you upset? It was obvious that you were completely into her, and she was into you too.  Might as well.”

 

Peeta groaned and rubbed his hands through his hair.  “I guess there’s no harm.  She’ll be busy on her tour.  She  probably won’t contact me anyway.”

 

“I wouldn’t count on that.”

 

 About half an hour after he had settled in his palace apartment, Finnick was proven right when his phone pinged.

 

_304-778-0378:  It was lovely meeting you tonight.  Nice speech by the way…_

**_Peeta:  It was a terrible speech.  Is this Miss Everdeen?_ **

****

_304-778-0378  Katniss, please.  Yes. Finnick gave me your number.  I hope it’s okay that I texted you._

Peeta quickly edited the contact.  **Peeta:  It’s fine. It was lovely meeting you too.**

_Katniss;  Did I really make you forget your speech?_

**_Peeta:  You have no idea the effect you can have, do you?  Yes, my mind was so absorbed with our meeting that my brain just blocked out everything I had written._ **

****

_Katniss:  I’m sorry. I wish there was a way that I could make it up to you._

Peeta smiled.  This was a perfect lead in.  **Peeta: Well, there is one thing you could do…would you mind so much going out to dinner with me sometime?  I would love to get to know you better.**

He waited for her answer. She seemed to be thinking about this as it was taking her a little longer to respond.  Finally, his phone pinged again.

 

_Katniss:  I would really like to, but do you think we could ever really work?_

**_Peeta:  Why wouldn’t it?  If nothing else, it’s worth giving it a try._ **

****

_Katniss:  Believe me, it’s not that I’m not interested.  I’m very interested.  But…you’re a Prince working hard to lead a country, and I’m a pop singer who is constantly on tour.  When would we ever have the time or even be in the same place to have a date?_

**_Peeta:  I don’t know, but I’m sure we can figure something out between the two of us.  In the meantime, we can call, text, and Skype each other.  That way we could at least talk._ **

****

Once again, there was a little wait for her response _.  Katniss:  That sounds good.  And I do have a concert in the Merchant District two months from now.  Maybe we could meet then?_

 

**Peeta:  It’s a date!**

_Katniss:  So, it is…well, I’m pretty beat after the fundraiser.  I think I’ll go to bed now._

**_Peeta:  Alright…good night, Katniss._ **

****

**Katniss:  Good night, Peeta**

****

Over the next weeks, Peeta’s excitement grew with each call and conversation with Katniss.  She regaled him with tales from her tour, which sounded like it was going extremely well.  He told her about his meetings and latest work with the charity.  They would be shipping large quantities of medical supplies to hospitals and clinics throughout the kingdom.  He also looked for patients who could not afford care to assist with donations.  And even though he and Katniss had yet to spend time together in person, Peeta’s feelings for her grew.

 

Time did pass, and his excitement was tinged with nerves and he watched her backstage commanding the stage once more.  Security had secretly let him through the backdoor after the concert had officially started as to not be notices.  He is waiting in the wings, and once more, she completely enthralled him with her voice.

 

The prince waiting around afterwards while Katniss showered and change.  Eventually, she emerged, and after a check from the Security team to ensure the coast was clear, together they entered his town car to which his gave his driver instructions to the palace.

 

Once arrived, he led her to his suite of rooms.  Unorthodox, but going to a normal restaurant would only lead to paparazzi pictures and tabloid headlines.  Neither of them wanted this to be known yet, but to stay just between them.  Chef had prepared a delicious meal for them, and Katniss was delighted that Peeta had made the Lemon cake for dessert himself.

 

“You’re a baker?” she inquired.

 

“When I was little, I would spend hours in the kitchens, watching Greasy Saw cook and bake such delicacies.  Eventually, she just thought it would be better to put me to work…so she began to teach me.”

 

Their easy conversation went long into the night, as the two got to know each other more.   Peeta found out that her favorite color was green, and Katniss learned that his was a soft orange, and that he never took sugar in his tea, he double knotted his shoelaces, and (uhm) slept with the window open. 

 

When the evening finally came to an end, he ran his fingers through her hair and brought her close for a kiss.  The sparks and fireworks electrified the moment and one thing became crystal clear.

 

Prince Peeta Mellark knew he was a goner.

 

Ten months later, the bright lights of cameras again blinded him.  But this time, he knew he was prepared.  There was no mistaking what he planned to say, and he was not going to let anything distract him from his purpose.

 

When he saw FInnick give a little nod, Peeta smiled and stepped up to the podium to face the microphone.

 

“Good morning, and welcome. A year ago I was enchanted by a young woman who sang so beautiful that I famously botched my prepared speech. Since then, she has continued to enchant me.  So much so that I come before you now before the world to ask her a question.” 

 

Peeta then looked straight into the camera.  “Katniss Everdeen.  I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

 

An audible gasp went up amongst the throngs of reporters.  He smirked as he finished.  “Thank you, that will be all.”

 

Peeta turned and walked back into the palace.  Finnick was a couple paces behind him.  “Well, that will be in the headlines tomorrow,” he chuckled.

 

“You think?”

 

“Oh yeah.  Number one for sure.  The media will be hosting pools and opinions on what the outcome will be.”  Finnick was already looking at his phone.

 

“There’s only one opinion that I care about.”

 

At that moment his phone pinged.  Peeta sighed deeply then carefully took the device out of his pocket.  He took a moment to read it, then smiled brightly as he showed the screen to his best friend.

 

_Katniss:  You really do have a way with speeches, don’t you?_

_Oh, and by the way…_

_Yes._


End file.
